Polar Express Theory
The following documents were recovered in a Polish death camp upon its discovery by Soviet troops in World War II. Documents were kept confidential after the collapse of the Soviet Union. The following texts have been translated to the best of our ability though some parts of the documents were singed due to revolting Jews and minorities destruction of Nazi research in Sobibor, Poland. is a letter designated to Odilo Lotario Globocnik, Leader of the SS Police. "December 14th, 1941: Dear SS officer Odilo Globocnik, I have received word of your troubles concerning the extraction of undesirable children from where they are being hidden in Poland. I have an idea of how we can get them out of their houses and into the camps. We will construct off of an existing railroad that goes through Polish towns to diverge off into our Sobibor extermination camp. We will ride by in the night and lure Polish children on board with the promise of going to the North Pole to visit Santa Claus for Christmas. I know that Dr. Karl Gebhardt has been working on a new experimental hallucinogenic gas that makes those who breath it experience similar vivid hallucinations based on the surrounding environment. All subjects must experience a similar hallucination as to not alert one another of their inability to perceive the other person's environment. According to Dr. Gebhardt's tests, 'if subject becomes lucid in the hallucination they will react violently and--" Side of letter badly burned "We will observe each passenger and if they eligible to enter the train. If they are white but appear to have any blemishes or bumps we will give them a ticket and put them on the train. The stamps we put on the tickets are letter coded and define which cell they will be placed in. I will pretend to be a train conductor on a train to the North Pole. Inside the train we will pump in the odorless colorless gas. They will share a group hallucination about Christmas because the environment of the train we will make decorative. Then we'll take them to the extermination camp in Sobibor on the border of the Soviet Union. After we conquer the Soviets we can expand the railroad to abduct more children to be brought to Sebibor where they will be killed. I call it Operation 'Polar Express'." "Aktion Reinhard Staff Seargeant of Sobibor Camp, Occupied Poland" Reinhard is a pseudonym used in his Nazi collaboration, his real name is Hermann Michel, notorious for luring "undesirables" into gas chambers in Poland. "Preacher" as he was nicknamed, is usually assumed to be a sociopath based off of accounts of his actions. by Dr. Gebhardt "December 24th-25th, 2012 Group 1/25: 12:57 A.M: We have 5 test subjects; 4 children and 1 adult. Subject A is a homeless male approximately 25 years of age. We found him wandering about outside the tracks drinking alcohol. Subject B and C are 8-12 years of age. Subject B is male while C is female. Subject B is a brown-haired Slav who appears to have some form of sexual attraction to Subject C, the African girl. Just like an undesirable to be attracted to a niggergirl. Test Subject D is a retarded child approximately 10 years old. Subject E is a young 6-9 year old mute Czech boy with blonde hair. 1:00 A.M: My gas mask is secured. Start pumping in the gas. 1:05 A.M: Subject B-E appear to be hallucinating about something surprising or strange. Subject B is mildly frightened. Subject A appears to not notice what the others are noticing. 1:06 A.M: Interesting events end. Subject B-E continue to stare out the window happily. Subject A is still unresponsive, this could be detrimental to the others' hallucinations. Subject A will be euthanized while on the train by 1:10 A.M if unresponsiveness continues. 1:10 A.M: Subject A appears to be hallucinating but not in the same way as the others. Subject C-E are not responding to his existence as they are to each other. The Slav boy, or Subject B, appears to be having a conversation with Subject A about finding Subject C's ticket which Subject B is holding in his hand. 1:19 A.M: Subject A dies from cardiac arythmia. I wrapped up his body in cloth and strapped him to the top of the train. 1:21 A.M: We inject remaining Subjects with temporarily paralyzing anesthetics that temporarily paralyze them resulting in spiked euphoric hallucinations. 1:22 A.M: 'Welcome to the North Pole!' Aktion Reinhard lied to the children. 1:23 A.M: We carry the catatonic subjects to their cells. 1:24 A.M: We strap them to the beds and experiment on them with a series of experimental drugs. First we inject them with--" Page Lost "None of our serums could bring Subject C, D, or E out of her Christmas hallucination. Even inflicting physical pain on her got no reaction. Subject C was euthanized and butchered for food for the other undesirables. 1:48 A.M: Finally the last one alive was Subject B. He continued mumbling happily in Polish about Christmas and Santa giving him presents as we euthanized the Slav. These experiments were more successful than I expected them to be. I shall spread word to that Operation 'Polar Express' was a complete success. We will dispose of the children's bodies through incineration. More of our trains are coming in now with the second group of Subjects. Dr. Karl Gebhardt" This is the only documented account of the experiments used on the subjects. Hermann Michel was later put on Nazi frontlines in Italy for not properly containing the revolting Sobibor Jews who escaped in 1943. Hermann Michel, by now is presumed dead but was never seen again nor spotted after 1945. The documents released were released by an unknown Russian government worker 5 months before the release of "The Polar Express" in 2004. Robert Zemeckis has denied any correlation between the two stories. The validity of these documents remains a mystery. OC #: 004 Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:THERY Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TRUE STORY